Settling Down
by TalaDentro
Summary: Harry is tired of one-night stands and wants to settle down. The problem is, he wants to settle down with Bill Weasley who is both straight and engaged. Is it as impossible as he thinks it is?


**A/N: Okay, not exactly how I thought this story would go, but oh well. I just do what the bunnies tell me to do. **

**B/N (Bunny Note): That's right bitch! And that's how it's going to stay!**

**A/N: *Sigh* Anyway, just to warn, this story starts slow then moves super fast at the end. **

**Timeline: Everything from the books happened but Fred didn't die and Ginny is not with Harry. **

**Disclaimer: Would I be here if I owned? Seriously. **

**Warnings: Slash (because Het makes me cry), language, mpreg, etc.**

**Beta: FirstLaugh-LastTears cause she has sense the author lacks and isn't afraid to tell me when I'm being stupid.**

**

* * *

  
**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were enjoying a relaxing study session in the Gryffindor Common Room during the winter of their "eighth" year after the defeat of Voldemort, when Harry made a startling announcement.

"I like sex with men." Harry said to no one in particular.

"We know." Hermione and Ron chorused.

Okay…not so startling.

"The problem," Harry continued, ignoring them, "is that I haven't been able to have any for, well, awhile now."

"We know." Hermione and Ron answered, once again in unison.

"You're horny-" Hermione began.

"And getting desperate," Ron finished.

Harry stared at them for a few moments. "Who died and made you two Fred and George?"

"Don't be ridiculous Harry." Hermione said with a small giggle. "It's just that, well, we've heard this particular rant of yours five times within the last two hours alone. We have it down pat."

"Yeah, mate." Ron began. "We understand your plight and everything, but seriously, this is getting old. If it's that bad then just go ask Colin Creevey or someone equally star struck. Hell, I can think of twenty guys, and keep in mind that's off the top of my head, not giving it any thought - that would jump into bed with you no questions asked."

"I know all that. It's just, well; I don't want just a quick fuck. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm super horny and could definitely use one. It's just, I want more than that. I'm tired, tired of playing the stupid, worn-out, bed-hopping game. It was fun, but not enough anymore."

"Do mine ears deceive me Hermione? Our little boy wants to settle down?" Ron threw his weight against Harry's shoulder, giving him a tight, back-breaking hug. He sniffled a little and turned to Hermione again. "He's finally grown up! I'm swelling with pride!"

"What the fuck Ron? Get the hell offa me while you're doing your stupid swelling! Go to your girlfriend with that kinda crap! And you are not my father – please desist in acting like it."

Ron clasped his hands to his chest tightly and let out a dry sob. "I feel like my heart is breaking. You've cut me to the quick Harry!"

"That's quite alright. Your quick could use some cutting."

Hermione looked a little confused at that. "What does that even mean?"

"You know," Harry tilted his head to the side, "I'm really not sure."

"Hmm, I wonder if I can find anything on it in the-"

"Library!" Ron and Harry cried.

"I can see why you guys persisted with the unison thing, it makes me feel special," Harry said, grinning at Hermione's indignant look. "Anyway, don't you guys have any kind of friendly advice about what I should do?"

Ron snorted. "Don't look at me, I have nary a clue."

"Not surprising." Hermione sniffed. "Well, Harry, is there anyone you fancy?"

"No one in particular."

Hermione pursed her lips and gave him a hard stare. "You're lying through your teeth."

Harry flinched slightly biting on his lower lip.

Ron gave him a curious stare, "Who is it, mate?"

"I-I can't tell you." He mumbled.

"Of course you can." Hermione said somewhat incredulously. "You can tell us anything, you know that. We won't judge you."

Harry slumped down in his seat. "Look it doesn't matter who it is. He's engaged! And I haven't seen him since sixth year."

Hermione's gaze sharpened. "Oh really?"

With those two words, Harry knew that she knew. His deepest, most closely kept secret. "Please don't tell anyone! Please!"

Ron looked a little hurt. "What about me Harry? I'm your friend too."

"I especially don't want you to know!"

"Why not?" Ron said, raising his voice in his agitation.

"BECAUSE IT'S YOUR BROTHER THAT'S WHY!" Harry face palmed himself. "Dammit! I shouldn't have told you that."

Ron's gaze narrowed, "Nope, you shouldn't have. There's really only one person it could be."

Harry looked down with a blush.

"It's Bill, isn't it?"

Harry nodded, keeping his face down.

"Oh Harry, why didn't you say something?"

"Oh gee, I don't know, let's start with the fact that he's straight, move to him being your brother, and end with the fact that he's engaged. In other words, he is one hundred percent unavailable and incapable of being interested. So telling you wouldn't change anything. To be honest, I'm doing my best to forget about him, and you guys knowing isn't going to help that cause."

Hermione pursed her lips. "I don't think you should give up so soon Harry. Have you even told him how you feel?"

"No and I don't intend to. What would it change?"

Ron and Hermione shared a look. "Maybe nothing." Ron answered. "Maybe everything. You won't know until you act."

"Well I'm not going to 'act'. I refuse to 'act'." Harry stood. "We haven't had contact in awhile, but we are friends. I don't want to lose that because of some ridiculous crush that isn't going anywhere. I'm going up to the dorms for a bit. I'll talk to you guys later."

"Alright mate, but, think about it, won't you? Please." Ron requested his voice quiet.

"I will, but it won't change my decision. I will not be confessing to Bill Weasley."

Harry trudged upstairs, head lowered and shoulders slumped.

Hermione tapped the piece of parchment in front of her with her quill. "Ronald, we have to do something."

Ron shook his head. "I don't see what we can do. He's right. Bill is straight and he's going to marry Fleur soon."

"I'm not so sure of either of those things."

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since Bill was bitten, he's been giving Harry, or when they were in each other's company anyway, some rather intense looks. I shrugged it off at first, thought it had to do with the 'destined to kill Voldemort' thing, but now I think there's more to it. Also, before the bite, he was very eager to marry her, but now, well; he's put off the wedding three times already, hasn't he? Doesn't speak of a man eager to be wed, and isn't exactly an indicator of a man in love."

"You have a point, but, I still don't see what we can do. And a few intense looks doesn't mean he's interested in Harry."

"True, but it doesn't mean he's not interested either. Let's get them together somehow and see what happens."

"How do we do that?"

"What about the Christmas party at your house? He'll be coming this year won't he?"

"Yup whole family'll be there."

"Perfect! And Harry already said he'd come. This is great!"

***

_Flashback, POV SHIFT _

Something smelled _divine_. He took several deep breaths, dragging the air into his lungs, trying to take in as much of the scent as he could.

"Bill?" It was Fleur's voice. "Are you awake?"

He ignored her. She was distracting him from that wonderful _smell_. What was it? He opened his eyes, only to furrow his brow in confusion. The Hospital Wing? How had he gotten here? What had-

Oh.

Hogwarts, an attack. Fenrir Greyback had bitten him. Was he a werewolf now? No that couldn't be. To become a werewolf one had to be bitten by a werewolf in wolf form. Fenrir had been human tonight. Well, as human as a monster like him could be. Still, Bill wasn't stupid, he knew that he wasn't completely unaffected by the bite.

He turned his head to see his entire family, including Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin, and a few professors crowded around his bed. His eyes lingered on Harry; somehow, he knew that was the source of the smell. He licked his lips, the boy looked delicious. _He what? Did I seriously just think what I think I just thought? Merlin's Beard, I'm a pedophile!_

Bill shook his head, trying to rid himself of such thoughts. What in the world was going on with his brain? He was engaged to one of the hottest women on the planet and he was lusting after some _boy_ he barely knew? He must've hit his head somewhere between the bite and the hospital wing. He shifted focused back on the group of people circled around his bed. They were all staring at him, concerned.

"Hey," he mumbled weakly.

They all smiled in relief. He flinched back, given the recent attack; it was a lot of teeth to be confronted with all at once.

"Do you remember what happened, sweetie?"

"Yeah," he shifted. "Greyback bit me…" He fell silent as he relived it in his mind. "What…what do you think will happen to me?"

Remus answered, "We're not really sure. This hasn't happened and the symptoms vary. You won't change but you'll probably be restless during full moons. Maybe have an affection for raw meat, things of that nature. You may even have a mate. We don't know for certain."

"A mate?" Bill's eyes flickered to Harry. _Mate…_

"It's possible but really, only time will tell."

_Present, Same POV_

_Time had told_. Bill thought morosely as he stared out the window of his bedroom at The Burrow. He ate his steaks very rare, was so jumpy that he couldn't be trusted around other people during full moons, and his mate was Harry James Potter.

Remus had told him how he'd realized Tonks was his mate, so it hadn't taken Bill all that long to figure it out. It had, however, taken him ages to come to terms with it. He'd held on to his relationship with Fleur, determined to make it work. As the wedding date got closer, he found himself unable to go through with it. So he'd pushed it back, and pushed it back, and pushed it back again.

Fleur had finally confronted him, irate and hurt. Bill was honest with her. They'd parted friends but she was understandably upset, if not a little bitter, and kicked him out of the apartment. So he'd decided to take a break from work to think about things and was back at his parent's house.

He wasn't sure what to do. He didn't even know if Harry was gay. Even if he was, the chance that he would be interested in Bill was slim to none, and slim was out of town. Still, Bill was not the type to throw in the towel without even trying. He was determined to make Harry his, and the perfect opportunity was approaching.

***Harry POV

Harry glared at the Weasleys (including Hermione but excluding Bill) suspiciously. From the moment he'd stepped off the train they'd been pushing him together with Bill. He knew that they were all conspiring to force the two of them together. He couldn't prove it, but it was obvious what was happening.

He wished they would stop. On the one hand he loved that they all approved of him and Bill as a couple, but it also drove in the agonizing fact that their approval wasn't necessary. Bill would never be with him. Would never see him as anything more than his little brother's friend.

He felt a tug on his hair and glanced down at Teddy who was pouting up at him. The child tugged a little harder at his hair, trying to get his attention. He mumbled and apology and tickled the boy; who was instantly placated. He giggled and squirmed while shouting, "Ry! Ry!"

Harry smiled and rubbed noses with the boy, holding him a bit tighter. Andromeda took care of him while Harry was in school, and Harry lived with them over the holidays. When he graduated he planned to take a few years off so he could devote all his time to raising Teddy. He could more than afford it, and his godson's well being was far more important than any ambition he might have.

He sighed, remembering some of his more recent dreams. In his dreams Bill was his husband and, with Andromeda's help, they were raising Teddy together. Harry shook his head at his own foolishness. _It'll never happen…_

***Bill POV

Bill stared at Teddy and Harry, more frustrated than he'd ever been. His family had been doing all they could to get them alone but the plans kept failing. At the train station, pretending to trip, Hermione had quite literally shoved Harry into his arms, a perfect chance, but the boy had jumped away as if on fire. Then Fred and George had locked them in Harry's bedroom, another ideal opportunity, ruined when Andromeda (who his mother had forgotten to talk to) freed Harry.

He sighed and slumped down in his chair, trying not to feel discouraged. He had plenty of time left. Still, it was like Harry was avoiding him on purpose. He hadn't put Teddy down since he'd come back downstairs.

"I'm sorry."

Bill yelped and jumped out his chair. He turned around to see a rather sheepish looking Hermione. He wouldn't have been surprised if she baa'd at him. He sat back down. "For what?"

"Startling you for one. Harry for another."

"What do you mean?"

"Our interference isn't doing any good. He resents it."

"Why?"

"He thinks it's impossible for you to like him."

"What? Why would he think that? He's gorgeous and smart and loves kids, he's so responsible…" Bill forced himself to stop.

"Yeah but he doesn't believe any of that. His relatives did a real bad number on him. Plus, he doesn't know you're gay and still thinks you're engaged to Fleur."

Bill stood up and announced loudly, "Just in case there is anyone who still doesn't know. Fleur and I broke up months ago. It was clear it wasn't going to work out. That is all."

He saw Harry glance up from Teddy sharply, a small bit of hope flaring in his eyes. Then he saw Hermione still standing next to the chair Bill had just vacated and glared. He pointedly refocused his attention on Teddy.

Ginny, the only one truly out of the loop now that Molly had given Andromeda the down low, asked, "Oh? I'm sorry to hear that Bill, what happened?"

Bill twisted a bit to glance at Hermione who, though a bit shocked at his straight forward approach, nodded slightly. "Because I'm in love with Harry James Potter and have been since his sixth year."

The room froze. Of course, with the exception of Harry and Ginny, everyone already knew that, but they hadn't expected Bill to just blurt it out like that. Fred groaned and mumbled something about a "lack of finesse." While George said snidely, "Subtle. Real subtle."

Charlie just grinned; his big brother had never been one to mince words. Molly looked on hopefully; she'd never liked Fleur but she simply adored Harry and had always hoped he'd become a member of the family for real. Ron wondered if the same tactic would work with Hermione. Arthur and Andromeda never looked up from their chess game. Teddy was a bit too young to understand though he didn't like all the silence. Ginny was smug, her brother was so stupid, as if Harry would ever choose him when he could have _her._ Percy wasn't there because he's a git and no one likes him.

Harry's was the only reaction Bill was worried about however. He stared into the boy's eyes, not daring to look away. Pleading silently to give him even the smallest hint of acceptance. Harry stood with Teddy still in his arms. He walked to Hermione and set him on the girl's lap gently. He grabbed Bill by the collar.

He pulled the man down so they were eye-level and asked in an almost desperate whisper, "Do you really mean that?"

Bill nodded, never taking his eyes off Harry's. "Yes." He whispered. "Everything you are calls to me. I want you for however long I'm allowed to keep you. If only you'll let me, please…"

Harry's eyes glistened a bit (later he would tell anyone who asked that he'd had something in his eye). He stood on his tippy toes and pressed his lips to Bill's. All the Weasleys (and Hermione), except Ginny who ran up to her room crying and Percy (who as we've established, is not there) applauded.

Bill flipped them off behind Harry's back and swept the boy out of the room. They had a lot of "talking" to do.

***

"Dada! Dada!" Teddy shouted as he ran through the house. "Papa's after me!"

He ran into the kitchen where Harry was making his sixth sandwich of the day. Pineapple slices, lettuce, chicken, pickles, provolone cheese, and Nutella spread: yummy. Teddy stepped around him and pressed himself into Harry's side.

"Don't let him get me!"

Harry glanced down with a smile, "What'd you do?"

"I didn't do nothin!" Teddy whined.

"Ah ha!" Harry exclaimed with a gentle poke to the boy's side. "Double negative! So you did do something!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!" A deeper voice shouted from the door.

Harry turned to see a flustered looking Bill leaning against the frame.

"Nu-uh!" Teddy shouted back"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Children, children." Harry chided. "Stop bickering. Bill, what did he do?"

"Turned Albie's hair pink!"

Harry glared down at Teddy. "What have I told you about casting spells on your younger siblings!"

"But Dad! He asked me to! He said it's not fair that I can change my hair and he can't!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "You still broke the rules. No flying for the rest of the week. You're officially grounded."

"Aw, but Dad! Scorpius is supposed to come over tomorrow!"

"Should've thought of that before you broke the rules. My judgment stands."

Teddy huffed and stormed off to his room. Bill stood behind Harry and wrapped his arms around him, hands gently stroking the swell of his abdomen. He sighed and rested his head against the smaller man's shoulder where a small scar lingered. If one looked closely you would see that it's a bite mark. If Bill was to fit his teeth to the wound, they would line up perfectly. Harry always wore wide collar shirts so the mark could be seen at all times.

"I love you Harry."

"I love you too Bill."

"…What in the world are you eating?"

**The End.**

**A/N: Be sure to check out TalaDentro Songfics. For those of you who have me on alert - you didn't get notification because I didn't technically add a new story, I just added more chapters to "Legolas Is A Bitch" and then changed the titles and everything. :)**


End file.
